Snow White Serenity
by juli13588
Summary: COMPLETEONE SHOT It's Snow White...Sailor Moon style, with a couple new twists. Rated PG13 for a little language, and some violence. I hope all will enjoy this, it's my first fic, so plz read and review.


Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or Snow white. Never have. Never will. But Poppy _is_ mine, and she will be appearing more in other fanfics I author. Also, "SMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call bad as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing.). 

Snow White Serenity 

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom with a queen as beautiful as the moon. All rejoiced because the queen was with child. All the magicians, fairy folk, and midwives the queen spoke to all told her it was going to be a beautiful little girl. The day the baby was born was joyous and sad, for only hours after the baby's birth, the queen died unexpectedly.

All in the kingdom mourned her death, and every person gave a gift to the wee babe, partly because they felt badly for her. Simple gifts were given: clothing, jewelry, and other fine and simple things. Also, faeries bestowed magical gifts; beauty, charm, grace, and so on.

After mourning his wife for a year, the king knew his daughter needed a mother in her life, so he remarried the most beautiful noblewoman in the lands, lady Beryl. He didn't know however, that his new bride was also a dark witch. In fact, she was a powerful sorceress, and a master of the dark arts.

Preparations 

Many years went by, and the little princess, named Usagi, had grown into a beautiful young woman. On the day of her seventeenth birthday, she had really come of age. She was easily one of the most beautiful women anyone had seen, as she was the image of her mother. She had soft golden hair like the sun's rays, the fairest milky skin, eyes bluer than the sky, and lips as luscious as the ripest cherries, and as red as the prized roses grown in the royal garden (once tended by her mother, but now cared for by the garden staff). Usagi was a kind girl, loved by all, except one, her stepmother.

The queen had always disliked Usagi, but the worst of it had happened on the day of the Usagi's birthday ball. Her stepmother had gone to her secret room in the tower, as she did every day, stood before her magic mirror and recited, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Since the day she got the mirror, it had always responded to this the same, _"You are the fairest one of all."_

However, this day, it replied with a new response, _"You are fair, it is plain to see, but there is another fairer far than thee."_

"Who!" the queen shouted in blatant astonishment.

The mirror replied in no verse but answered in only two words, _"Princess Usagi."_

"No! That wench! How dare she! I will fix this problem tonight." The last she said a little more calmly, as she composed herself to formulate a plan.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The princess was being fitted into her gown, and the final finishing touches were added. Her father couldn't seem to approve of any final products the seamstresses were producing for the princess' ball. Each of them had become very frustrated, as each dress was sewed by hand, and could take weeks to make. After a dozen tries, the king had finally approved of a white gown trimmed in gold along the waist and bust, with little poufs on the arms, and a large bow on the back.

"It gives you a look of elegance, beauty, innocence, purity, and regality all at the same time." The king said matter-of-factly as if he had made the dress himself.

"I don't see why you're fussing so much father. We've had a ball for me every year, and you've never been as picky or as anxious as you are now."

"But darling, this year we _must_ be. For this is the year-"

"…All the suitors come to seek my hand, and inherit the kingdom. I know, I know. But don't you think it's still a bit too much worry?"

"Of course not. So how does it fit?"

"It fits well. It's flattering, and I can still move in it too. So dancing won't be a problem, as I will be doing so much of it tonight."

"That's right. Make sure you dance with-"

"…Every available suitor. We've been over it a hundred times. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." She gave her father a look that told him she was done with the subject, but was also meant to sooth his worries. He sighed approvingly in return.

"Well, now we have the dress finally finished!" he put his hands together.

"No thanks to you," Usagi's handmaiden Minako mumbled under her breath. Usagi giggled.

"Minako, if you weren't my daughter's best friend, I might send you to work in the palace sewers," she folded her arms in submission, but stuck her tongue out at the king when he turned his back a moment later (causing Usagi to giggle again).

"Usagi, your mother wanted to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday," he gave her a small box, obviously elven-crafted. She accepted and opened it. Inside a tiara and a necklace laid on blue velvet. Both were studded in diamonds, rubies, and a variety of aqua marine stones. Her father took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, and placed the tiara gently on her golden head.

"She had them commissioned by the woodland elves, and mountain dwarves when she first learned she would have a girl," he looked at her, "You look as royal as an empress. No man can resist you."

"So that's your motive?" Usagi quirked an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he looked at his daughter lovingly. "Shall I escort you to the ball?" he held out his arm.

"Why, yes please."

They left the room and headed for the ball.

**Party and Passion**

The queen had devised her plan. Now kneeling before her was the man she had hired to kill Usagi.

"Tonight, during the ball, the princess will surely go out to the garden. When she does, I want you to take her to the western wall. In the far left corner there is a small latch. Trip it, and a hidden door will open before you. Take her through and you will be in the forest. Kill her, and dispose of the body. But first, cut out her heart, and bring it to me in this as proof." The queen handed the man a plain wooden box that had been charmed especially to hold the heart.

"Now go."

He accepted the box, saluted, and left without a word.

"When he brings me her heart, I will eat it to celebrate. I will tell the king she simply disappeared. Now who will be the fairest of them all? AH…HA…HA…HA…HA!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The ballroom was decorated exquisitely. Two-dozen chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and every guest invited was already present. The king stepped through the ballroom doors escorting his wife, who had joined him in the hallway. Usagi waited just outside the doors, as tradition had her enter alone. She needed to be the center of attention on this special day.

"His majesty the king, and her majesty the queen!"

"Thank you all for coming. You are all her to celebrate the birthday to signify my daughter's coming of age." The king nodded to the footmen by the doors.

The announcer called across the room, and trumpets blared as the doors were opened, "Her royal highness, the Princess Usagi!" Many looked in awe at the angel presented to them. Within seconds, the women of the court were whispering, and the men only gaped. As everyone was looking at the princess, no one noticed the look that spelled murder in the queen's face as she too acknowledged Usagi.

The king cued the orchestra, and they began to play as he led the queen to the podium where they would sit in their thrones. Another tradition was the princess was always first to dance, and a prearranged order of all the princes, dukes, lords, and so on would dance with her one by one. This alone, would take the entire night.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The ball continued. Usagi had danced with at least sixty men so far, and according to Minako, she was barely half way through. Usagi took the break between songs to speak to the king.

"Father, my feet are aching, may I slip out to the garden to rest only for a moment? Please?"

"Just dance with one more suitor, and you may."

"Thank you daddy!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She thought, _'One more suitor.' He just did that to tease me. I'll have to get him back. _Usagi was thinking of a few small pranks she might pull on him, and became very deep in thought while walking back to the dance floor.

"You have the look of someone who is planning some mischief," a tall young man standing in front of her said.

"And what if I was?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I may reconsider dancing with you," he extended his hand to her. With a light "oh" she laid her hand in his, and he began to lead her across the dance floor. He was an exemplary dancer. He led her with such grace and ease, it seemed they had danced together before. _He is quite handsome_, Usagi thought. He definitely was, ebony hair, perfect body, and eyes as blue and deep as the ocean.

They danced for a very long time, Usagi liking him more and more by the moment, "May I receive the privilege of knowing your name good sir?"

He smiled at her, "Prince Endymion, but I prefer you call me Mamoru, if it pleases?"

"It does. I am Princess Usagi, and I would prefer you call me Princess Usagi," he raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked back. "Ok, _princess_," she looked up into his eyes, and he only deepened his stare, "Usagi?"

"How about _Usa-ko_?" it was more a statement than a question.

"Alright…" she stopped, "as long as I can call you Mamo-chan," she left his arms and walked out to the garden.

"Wait!" he wanted to continue dancing, but had to follow her out to the garden. She heard him, and only quickened her pace. Quickly she slipped behind a hedge wall to the area where the roses grew. She lightly sat down on a bench, and waited for her pursuer, grinning from ear to ear. Her heart was beating fast as if were going to burst from her chest, while butterflies tortured her stomach. And they weren't from running.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"It seems my daughter has become attracted to someone, finally," the king said watching the two leave for the garden. He did look relieved, but he was still anxious. He turned to watch the ball again, and missed the queen's gesture to the man hiding just out of sight.

"I grow weary husband. I think I will retire."

"Very well. I will join you later tonight. Rest well my wife." She bowed, and headed out to the garden to witness her plan in action.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru found Usagi, "That wasn't fair," he said, sounding amused. He picked a rose from a nearby bush and walked towards her. She was sitting on a stone bench with roses carved into the face of it. Her back was towards him, and she struggled to keep from turning to face him, and give in to those deep blue eyes.

He could see her slightly shivering. He longed to wrap her in his arms and keep her warm. From behind, he held the rose in front of her, and as she took it, he began to kiss her behind her ear and on her neck. She sighed and leaned her head against his, succumbing to her desire to be with him. He sat on the bench, and put his arms around her. She looked up at him, stars twinkling in her eyes. He leaned down to her, and kissed her. They each knew now whom they truly belonged with.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Several minutes passed by.

"Pardon me, your highness."

"Oh! Yes?" she abruptly stood up and broke the kiss her and Mamoru were still sharing. A man dressed as a palace official was standing, rather awkwardly, at the entrance to the area occupied by her and the prince.

"The king wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him I shall be inside in a moment."

"Actually, highness, he wished to speak to you privately in a more secluded place, I am to lead you there."

"Very well," she turned to Mamoru with an apologetic face. He stood up and held her hands.

"It's ok, I understand," he kissed her again, holding her tightly, "I'll be right here." She smiled at him, and left with the messenger. He watched her leave around the hedge.

"Do you think she's beautiful?" a woman's voice said from behind.

"Yes I do," he turned around, "Oh, your majesty," he hastily made a bow.

The queen walked up to him and put a finger beneath his chin lifting his head to look at her, "Do you think I am beautiful?" she stepped closer to the prince.

Leaning back, just far enough not to offend, he said nervously, "You are lovely majesty, but…" a girl's scream pierced the air like shattered glass, "Usagi!" he tried to run after her, but the queen had him by the arm. He looked at her in disbelief, "What is wrong with you?" he called out, "Usagi!" he tried to pull away from her, but she squeezed, and a fiery pain exploded in his arm where she held firm. "My god! You're a sorceress! Usagi!" he called again ignoring the pain and attempting to get away from the queen.

"You could be with me. We could rule side by side. Together… forever."

"Never! I love the princess! Usagi!" he struggled, and she only increased the intensity of the spell. "Ahhh! **USAGI**!"

"Now, we can't have any of that!" she snapped her finger above his head and he disappeared. "Well, that takes care of that problem, and now, that prince has inspired me for a new plan. This will make things much easier," the queen left for her tower with a new spring in her step.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi followed the messenger; he was taking a very unusual route. _What could my father want to talk about in this part of the garden?_ It was true this part was hardly ever traveled; one reason was because there weren't any plants of any significant type or beauty, but most people were uncomfortable coming here. Even the grounds workers were wary when they worked this part of the garden; it was the closest part to the enchanted forest.

"Where is my father? He couldn't possibly have wanted to speak here." They had reached the far left corner of the garden and were no longer moving. "Well?" the man did not answer, but started feeling along the wall, "I demand you answer me."

She heard a fast "click" then he grabbed and dragged her through a hidden door in the wall, and pulled out a knife. She screamed as he hit her across the face, and she fell to the ground.

"Usagi!" it was faint, but she knew it was Mamoru. He had heard her!

"Mam-" she tried to call back to him, but her captor had smacked her across the face again, "Be quiet!" he yelled.

She lay on the ground crying, quietly saying, "Please, please don't," Mamoru called her name again, and she took in a sharp breath.

"Please, don't. Mamo-chan, help…" she heard Mamoru call her again and again, and she wanted to call back. The man raised his knife and she looked up at him, "Why?"

He looked at her, struck by her beauty; tears began to fill his eyes. He dropped the knife, and he fell on his knees to the ground. Burying his face in his hands he said, "Princess, I'm so sorry."

She put her hands on his shoulders, "Why?"

"The queen, she wants you dead!"

"The queen? But-"

"There's no time, hurry! She'll stop at nothing! Run away! Hide, and get far away from here!" he tried to push her to her feet.

"But-"

"Run! Run little princess!" she hesitated, "RUN!" she got to her feet and ran into the forest.

**Cage and Cottage**

Mamoru woke up. It was dark.

"Where am I?" someone snapped and all the torches, lamps, and candles in the chamber lit in a matter of seconds. The source of the snap was none other than the queen. A look of complete evil and malice was spread across that mockingly beautiful face of hers.

"Comfortable my prince? I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate you with better chambers, but I certainly could make your cell more comfortable," she snapped her fingers, and a large bed appeared. After snapping her fingers a few more times more furnishings appeared, a nightstand, tapestries, washbasin, and a small couch. By the end of it, the only hint that it was a cell, was where a wall should have been, the bars facing the tower chamber were present.

"Better?" she gave an evil grin.

"I despise you!" he spat on the ground by her feet. She jumped back, and pure hatred burned in her eyes.

"You- how dare you!"

"What happened to Usagi!"

At that she grinned. It was an evil smug grin, and it made him fear the answer. She walked over to a table in the tower room, picked something up, and held it up in front of the prince's cell.

"_What happened to Usagi?_ I'll tell you what happened to that snit!" she opened the box. Mamoru took in a sharp breath at what he saw, "I had her killed, and this is proof! This is her heart, given to me so I know that she is truly dead," she looked down at the heart, "It will make a lovely breakfast."

"You monster!" he banged up against the bars, hoping they might give, but the queen only chuckled, and left the tower.

He dropped to his knees, "Usa-ko."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi woke up. She was lying in a bed, no, she was laying across three beds, they seemed to be made for children.

She heard a rustling to the side. "Who's there?"

"Ah, you're awake. Good, good. You were quite a fright when I found you unconscious in the forest last night Princess."

"You know who I am?"

"Other than the fact your beauty is legendary, who else would be dressed so elegantly the night a royal ball was taking place. Plus, you look just like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Usagi sat up.

"Yes I did. I was her midwife during her pregnancy. When she was pregnant with you of course. Never understood why she died. I made sure she stayed nice and healthy, and did her exercises. Reckon if I hadn't had been replaced for her last month, she would've lived."

"Replaced?"

"King said out of the blue one day he wanted a human midwife to deliver his child, one who would want to live in the palace."

"You're not human?" _After all she does look it_, Usagi thought.

"Only part. My grandfather was a forest dwarf. This was his cottage that he lived in with his six other brothers; this was their old room. It has been passed down, and I now share it with my six cousins. They're downstairs. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, but I still haven't met you yet."

"Oh, sorry, forgive my manners. My name is Setsuna Pluto," she bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Usagi stood to curtsy, and just noticed she was wearing a different dress than the night before.

"Your dress was a little dirty, so I had it washed. Shall we go downstairs and meet the rest of the girls Princess?"

"Yes, and please, call me Usagi." Setsuna nodded with a warm motherly smile, and led Usagi through the door.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi went downstairs, and met the rest of the girls. There was Ami Mercury, Rei Mars, Makoto Jupiter, Haruka Uranus, Michiru Neptune, and Hotaru Saturn.

"Are you all named for planets?"

"Yes," Ami answered.

"Our grandmother wanted it," Hotaru said.

"She thought it was sweet," Michiru smiled.

"Well Usagi, how is it you came to be in the forest?" Rei asked.

"I'm not quite sure, it's all kind of a blur. This man tried to kill me, but couldn't go through with it, and told me my stepmother was the one who wanted me dead. He didn't say why, he just told me to run, so I ran. Then I woke up here."

"I remember Mamoru was calling me, why didn't he come? I could hear him, but he didn't seem to be coming any closer." she looked fearful, "Oh no! What if my stepmother had him? He sounded like he was almost struggling the last few times he called my name." Tears welled in her eyes, "I have to go back to the palace!" she started for the door, but stumbled, and passed out.

"Poor dear. Girls, help me take her back upstairs, she needs rest," Setsuna started to lift Usagi as the others helped.

**Corset and Comb**

"This is delicious!" the queen had asked the cook to make her a special dish with the heart, not telling him what it was. She had eaten it in the tower right in front of Mamoru's cell. The first few minutes, he tried to break down the cell again, but couldn't bear to watch any more, and just sat beside the bed facing a wall while she ate.

"Oh, Endymion," she took another bite, "I told the king you and the princess had run off together, so not even _your_ parents are looking for you," Mamoru dropped his head with a soft "no" escaping his lips, and she laughed.

Finally she was done, and stepped in front of her mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"_You are fair, it is plain to see, but there is another fairer far than thee."_

"Who?"

"_Princess Usagi"_

She laughed, "But mirror, she is dead. I ate her heart not moments ago."

"_She lives on. The heart you ate was that of a pig, she is not gone."_

"WHAT! Impossible! I will have that man's head for this!"

"You mean this, all of this, was because Usagi is more beautiful than you! You evil whore!" Mamoru was gripping the bars, suddenly more alert than he had felt since the night before.

"Shut up!" she snapped her fingers, and his mouth was sealed, "I need to think."

The queen paced for a long time across the tower floor, while Mamoru thought over and over again, _She's alive!_

"Mirror! Where is she?"

"_In the forest that is enchanted, in the home of the seven planets. She lays unconscious in a bed. She is cared for by an old foe, one by the name of Setsuna Pluto."_

"Ah, it will be nice seeing Setsuna again. Did you know prince; Setsuna was Queen Serenity's midwife while she was pregnant with the princess? That is, until I cast a spell for the king to get rid of her so I could kill Serenity and her baby. I wanted to be queen," she clenched her fists, "but somehow, a mistake allowed the princess to live. That's twice she's eluded death at my hands. What do you think? Oh yeah," she snapped her fingers so he could speak.

"I think you're evil!"

"Thank you. Now how to get rid of her… I've got it!" she snapped her fingers, and her image changed. She was a peddler woman, with a basket full of corsets that looked of the finest weave, "These are made to crush her ribs. Brilliant hey?"

"Bitch!"

"Ah, ah, ah," she waved a finger in the air, "no name calling." With another laugh she disappeared.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Oh, my head hurts," Usagi sat up, her hand on her forehead.

"I'm not surprised. That was quite a fall. Here, drink this, it will make you feel better," Makoto handed her a small bowl, "It's not going to taste great, but it will get rid of your headache."

"Thank you," she drank it, and a grassy herbal taste filled her mouth. It was pretty bad, but she drank as she was told.

"Where is Setsuna?"

"She left with Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. They went to the palace to speak to the king. Ami and Rei are downstairs getting ready to leave, and I'm going with them."

"Where to?"

"We're out of the herbs we need to heal those bruises on your face. There are also a lot of cuts on your arms and legs from running through the forest that we use the same herbs for. So we need to search the forest. All of us should be back before sundown. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Rest up, and if you get hungry, there is food in the kitchen. Can you cook?"

"Yes, I learned from the kitchen staff. Father never approved of me being there, but I like to get to know the people who work in the palace. They've become my friends."

Makoto smiled, "Your mother was the same way."

"You knew her too?"

"We all did. We acted as Setsuna's assistants when your mother came for treatment. I must be off. Remember, don't talk to any strangers, if the queen knows you're still alive, she'll come looking for you, or someone working for her will."

"Don't worry I won't." Makoto smiled and left.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi wanted to thank the girls for their kindness, so she decided to clean their entire house. After eating a quick breakfast, she set to work.

When she finished she plopped down on a sofa in the sitting room. She spotted her dress hanging in the back yard drying on the line. She sighed, and heard a knock on the door. Remembering what Makoto had said she peered out the window first. She saw a young lady, maybe five years older than herself with a basket of the finest corsets she had ever seen. _She's just trying to make money with her wares. She couldn't possibly be harmful, _Usagi thought. She opened the door.

"Hello," the young woman said in a kind cheery voice, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering if there were any other ladies in right now. Anyway, I have here, lovely do-it-yourself corsets. Would you like one?"

"Do it yourself?"

"Yes, they lace in the front, so you don't need anyone's help putting it on."

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like one?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any money."

"That's ok. I'll give you one as a gift."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Think of it this way; you like the corset, tell a friend about it, then she tells three of her friends, and they tell their friends, and before you know it, every girl in the kingdom wants one."

"Can't argue with that," Usagi accepted a corset.

"Try it on straight away, they're very comfortable. Have a nice day," the girl trotted up the path, and out of sight.

Usagi closed the door and took off her dress to try on the corset. It was very comfortable and soft, but it seemed a bit snug. In fact it was getting really tight! Usagi couldn't breathe anymore, gasping for air, she soon passed out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Success!" the queen appeared in her tower, "I did it! I saw her putting on the corset myself."

"NO!" Mamoru was terrified, and livid towards the queen. He needed to escape and wring her neck, but how?

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"_You are fair, it is plain to see, but there is another fairer far than thee."_

She laughed, "But mirror, I killed her not long ago."

"_She lives on. Her caretakers cut the magic corset from her body. She is still unconscious, but will awake before the dawn"_

"NO! Impossible!" she was absolutely screaming with frustration.

"It seems you've failed again witch!"

"Shut up!" he did, as the feeling of having your mouth sealed wasn't a pleasant one, and she might not lift the spell this time.

"I have it!" she snapped her fingers, and changed back into the peddler woman. She had a new basket full of trinkets and accessories. With another snap, she was gone.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"What happened?" Usagi sat up and held her head.

"Where did the corset come from? We had to cut you out of it to get it off," Setsuna asked.

"A woman came selling them, and she gave me one. I think I tied it too tight, and passed out."

"It is an hour before dawn, and yesterday we couldn't get an audience with the king, so we are leaving again. Plus, the herbs we needed couldn't be found, so the others have to go to a potion witch a few miles from here to get what we need. We will have to leave you alone again, so remember, don't talk to strangers."

"Of course Setsuna."

"Now get some rest, I'll be back before dusk," Usagi nodded and lay back down.

"By the way, thank you for cleaning."

"No problem."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi woke up. Well actually, it was her stomach had done the waking. She headed down to the kitchen and got some food. _They've saved me twice, there's got to be something else I can do for them. _She spotted some peaches on the counter. _I know! I'll bake them a pie. Those peaches are about to spoil, so I'd be doing them a favor anyway._

She had just pulled the pie out of the oven, when she heard a knock at the door. She placed the pie on the windowsill to cool and used the opportunity to see who it was. It was the peddler woman again. _Setsuna said not to talk to strangers, and I've met her before. So technically she's not a stranger._ She knew she was rationalizing, but she didn't really care.

Usagi walked to the door and opened it.

"Yummy, smells like you're baking a pie."

"Baked, actually. I just set it out to cool. What's all this?" Usagi indicated the basket.

"It seems my corsets weren't quite right. While they're getting fixed, I'm selling accessories."

"I'm afraid I may have pulled the strings too tight on mine, and passed out."

"Yes, that's what the problem was. I hadn't made them strong enough to endure much pull. So how about say…" she dug through her basket and produced one of her trinkets, "…a comb, with my sincerest apologies."

"Ok, seems fair."

"Your hair is so beautiful. May I?" she held out the comb.

"I don't see why not. Come in," Usagi led her to the sitting room, and they sat down on a sofa. The queen combed her hair only a few strokes before using the sharp teeth of it to make a small cut on Usagi's neck.

"Ow, carefu-" Usagi fell backward and the queen stood up, changing her form back to herself.

Usagi looked wide-eyed at her stepmother as she began to feel cold coursing through her body. She closed her eyes and slowly slipped into darkness. The queen laughed an evil laugh and disappeared.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She was still laughing when she reappeared in the tower, "Guess what? She's dead. Dead, dead, dead! I watched her die this time to be sure, and believe me, she's dead!" she walked up to the mirror. Mamoru couldn't believe his love was dead, and he hoped the mirror would respond as it had the last time.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" both the queen and Mamoru waited, each hoping for a different response.

"_You, my queen, are the fairest of them all."_

The queen laughed her absolute hardest, most evil laugh. Mamoru was on his knees sobbing, "Usagi, no-"

"Yes! I have beaten her! I won! I am the fairest!"

"YOU SICK PIG! OVER BEAUTY, YOU KILLED THE SWEETEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! YOU COULDN'T BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU HAD! NO! YOU WANTED EVERYTHING, SO YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL! YOU'RE JUST AN OLD SNAKE WHO IS MORE TWISTED AND UGLY THAN THE FOULIST PIECE OF SHIT IN THE WORLD! How could you?" he began to cry again simply repeating "Usagi" over and over.

**Fight and Fate**

The next morning the queen entered the tower the conventional way through the door. Mamoru was sitting in a corner of his cell completely silent.

"Not up to talking today _love_?" she loved calling him this, she knew it cut him deeper than any torture would. However, there was one thing that cut even deeper, and she had already done it half a dozen times throughout the night.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you. Actually, you know what? I'm really not."

Mamoru stood up and went to the corner that was the furthest away from her as he could be, and put his hand on the wall, so as not to collapse. He didn't want to show weakness, he hated to give the witch the satisfaction. He knew Usagi would have wanted him to be strong.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"_You are fair, it is plain to see, but there is another fairer far than thee."_ Mamoru whipped around, total disbelief written across his face.

"WHAT! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER! I WATCHED HER DIE! I KILLED HER!"

Mamoru began to cry, but this time they were tears of joy…and relief. He needed to escape and get to Usagi, for this time the queen would surely succeed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi woke up, and her memories of the day before flooded back. She started to cry.

"Shh, shh… it's okay. Don't cry, you're safe now, shh," Setsuna was gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I let her in, but I had met her the day before, and I thought she was ok, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Luckily we found you in time," Makoto said.

"Yeah, it's also lucky the potion witch had that new antidote," Haruka added. Everyone was there, watching over Usagi.

"Antidote?" Usagi slowed her tears a bit.

Makoto answered, "Yeah, when we went to the potion witch yesterday, she said she wanted us to try her new universal antidote, and let her know how it worked. It is made for most, but not all poisons. When we found the comb by you, and realized it was poisoned, we tried it right away. Poppy will be glad to hear her new stuff works."

"Now, sweetie, the king hasn't granted an audience with us yet, so _all _of us are going to go today, and see if it helps," Setsuna didn't look convinced it would.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You need rest, what with three attempts on your life in as many days. Plus, right now the queen thinks you're dead. We should take advantage of this as long as possible. We must leave right now for the palace. Sleep, and eat when you wake up," Setsuna stood up and motioned for the others to follow. As they left, Hotaru ran up to Usagi, and gently squeezed her hand, "Thanks for the pie, it was lovely," Usagi smiled back and watched her leave.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The girls were almost to the palace when Rei stopped suddenly, "What's the matter Rei?" Makoto called out.

"I don't like leaving her by herself. I have a bad feeling. The weather agrees with me too," she looked up at the sky. Thunderheads were rolling in promising a strong rainstorm.

"Ok Rei. We'll continue on to the palace, you go back to the cottage," Setsuna called back. Rei nodded and turned around down the path.

Rei had only been walking to the cottage for a few minutes when she saw someone appear out of thin air in the middle of the road. "The Queen!" Rei tried to run, but it was too late. The queen snapped her fingers, and Rei was encased in a magic bubble.

"What do we have here? Judging by your looks and red clothing…hmm… Rei Mars I presume?"

"If you harm her at all, I will have your head!" Rei shouted.

"I don't have time for this," the queen snapped her fingers, and Rei disappeared.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru jumped at the loud thud on the other side of the bed.

"Ow! That hurt!" a young girl with dark hair was sprawled on the floor rubbing her backside.

"Who are you?" Mamoru was still a little startled.

"Oh my! You're Mamoru!"

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"My name is Rei Mars."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Usagi talks about you all the time."

"You know where she is!"

"Oh goodness, now I remember! I stumbled into the queen heading to my cottage when she sent me here! Usagi! We have to get to her!"

"Usagi's at your home?"

"Yes, my cousins and I have been caring for her these past few days," she said, and started to become a little frantic.

"We have to get to her before the queen does!"

"Yes, but how? Are there any keys for this cell?" Rei began to pace and walk along the cell bars, running her fingers along each one.

"No, I think she seals it with magic."

"Well, I didn't ever want to do this, but I think I must."

"And what's that?"

"He, he. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit of a pyro," Rei then produced a small piece of a yellowish-gray clay substance from her pocket.

"What's that?"

"I'm not really sure actually. A friend gave it to me, said to stick a fuse in it, and light it whenever I needed a large obstacle out of my way. I think this qualifies," she gestured towards the bars, "Help me push the bed forward."

Together, they moved the bed, and Rei put a fuse in the clay, and set it at the base of the bars. "When I light this, duck behind the bed," Mamoru simply nodded. He heard a short cracking followed by a fizz. Rei jumped behind the bed with him and put her fingers in her ears, and Mamoru followed suit. A moment later, the substance exploded with satisfying **_BOOM_** debris and flame went everywhere. When things settled down, Rei looked over the bed (what was left of it) and yelled a resounding, "Yes!"

"How did you light it? Never mind," with not a moment to spare, they both started running out of the tower. When they got outside, Mamoru grabbed a tied horse near the door they came out of, much to the astonishment of a nearby sentry. Mamoru quickly hopped on the horse, and held out his hand for Rei to climb on.

"No, I have to find my cousins, and you'll move faster with only one," she slapped the horses buttocks, and it took off at a gallop.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi had woken up to the sound of thunder, and headed downstairs. She saw raindrops slowly coming down, and noticed her dress was still outside on the line. She ran outside, retrieved it, and sprinted back to the cottage, as the rain and wind were picking up.

She held her dress tightly, "I miss the palace. I miss father. And, I miss…Mamoru," she looked down at the floor, and began to weep.

Not long after, the rain was pouring down, and Usagi was scrambling to put pots and buckets beneath the leaks throughout the house. Not long later, there was a knock at the door.

Usagi looked at the door in fear.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Please, I was traveling, and got caught in the storm. Please, I need shelter." The voice was that of an old woman.

She hesitated, "Well, I can't. I'm not supposed to speak to strangers."

"Please, the rain is cold, and it stings my aching bones."

Usagi looked out the window, and saw an old hunched woman standing, soaked, with but a knapsack on her back, and a small staff in her hand. _I can't leave her out there she'll freeze, _Usagi thought

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru pushed the horse as fast as it could go, foam coming from its mouth. He constantly hoped he would make it in time.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi hastily opened the door and brought the old woman in. After sitting her in front of the fire, and stripping her of her wet cloak, Usagi made her a cup of tea to drink while she was looking for some dry clothes for the old woman to wear.

"Thank you my dear, you are so kind," she sipped her tea, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh it's not necessary. I'm glad to help you."

"You are so lovely. I know! Could you put on that lovely dress over there? It would make me feel so happy."

"Ok," Usagi changed into the dress. It was nice for her to feel like a princess again, she felt at home in her fine dress.

"You remind me of my daughter on her wedding day!" She admired Usagi, "There is another thing you could do for me."

"Yes?"

"I've long since lost my sense of taste, and I was wondering if you could try one of my home-grown apples, to be sure they aren't spoiled," she pulled out an apple from her knapsack. It was the most beautiful apple Usagi had ever seen, "Of course!" she accepted the apple from the old woman, and looked at it in admiration.

"I am going to sell them, so tell me if they are of good quality."

She took a bite, "I feel, faint…" she dropped to the floor.

"At last!" the queen changed back, and pulled a knife out of her waistband. "I will have your heart Usagi, and be sure you're dead this time!" she pressed the knife to Usagi's chest.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"NO!" Mamoru burst through the door just as a small red bead of blood appeared on Usagi's chest.

The queen looked up in astonishment, but that didn't last long. She gathered a ball of energy and shot it at Mamoru. He dodged it by less than a finger width feeling the heat of it as it whizzed by and destroyed the doorway.

"Come now prince, let's really fight it out! If you're here to save her, you're too late! Look!" she pointed to the lifeless body on the floor and laughed with malice. Mamoru looked where she pointed, and tears filled his eyes.

"You evil snake!" he lunged at her with his sword, his tears now fueled by rage. Another ball of flaming energy flared at him, he only just dodged it and rolled across the floor towards the queen, sword outstretched. All went still as he felt his sword point strike something soft. Blood trickled down the sword and onto his hand as he looked up. His sword had pierced the queen on the side of her stomach.

Her eyes glared with fear and fury as she looked at the prince. She screamed in outrage, "No! I cannot be defeated!" energy reverberated around the room as the queen's form changed and she backed outside. She dropped to the ground, and transformed into a great dragon. Mamoru could see blood seeping from the wound in her belly. With a wound like that, she couldn't possibly last long. She might decide to retreat, he had to think fast.

"Mamoru!" it was Rei. She was sprinting down the road followed by her cousins.

"Usagi's inside! I'll take care of this evil wench!" Mamoru readied himself for the fight as Rei, Ami, and Makoto lined up behind him, and the other girls headed inside the cottage.

"What are you doing? You'll be killed!" they all jumped aside as a stream of fire came towards them.

"_You'll_ be killed without our help!" Makoto yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru looked up as the dragon roared. Just then Ami sent a stream of water towards the dragon as it sent another ball of fire.

"We're white elemental sorceresses. We can help," Makoto insisted as Ami sent more water at the dragon. Mamoru nodded. The battle raged on with Ami shooting water, Makoto electricity, and Rei fire. Mamoru looked for any opening to strike with his sword, but couldn't seem to find one.

The battle turned to a stale mate as rain began to pour. Then, Hotaru burst out of the cottage door and into the battle. Grabbing Mamoru she dragged him to the ground, "Lay down your sword," Mamoru complied and laid his sword before her on the ground, dirt and dust sticking to the blood that had not yet been rinsed off by the rain. She kneeled and held her hands above it, and it glowed an eerie purple, "Strike true with this sword, and it will kill her, but be fast about it. I can't hold the death enchantment for long," he grabbed his sword and charged towards the dragon, Hotaru meditating on her knees behind him. Rei, seeing his sword glowing yelled at the other two, "Distract her!"

They fought with all the strength they had left. Mamoru saw the dragon lift its head and he took the chance. In one swift thrust he ran the dragon through with every fiber of his being and he felt his sword pierce flesh. The dragon's roar of pain disintegrated into the whimper of a woman as the queen changed back, lying in a crimson pool in the dirt.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru stumbled into the cottage out of breath dripping with rain and sweat. But all of his fatigue was forgotten when he saw Setsuna's tears. A small cot had been erected, and Usagi's lifeless form was upon it. She was wearing the same gown she had worn at the ball. She looked even more beautiful than she had that night. Setsuna was holding her limp hand stroking it as if it might bring her round. She looked up at him and shook her head. He dropped his sword and stumbled towards Usagi, collapsing next to her, "Usagi, no, please wake up…please…no."

Rei and Ami walked in, barely able to stand, and when they saw Usagi, they too started crying, Ami falling into Rei's arms. Soon Makoto appeared supporting Hotaru who was very weak from casting the spell on Mamoru's sword. Seeing the princess their tears came as easily as they had for the others.

"Usagi…I love you," Mamoru gently kissed her and fell back onto his knees, burying his face in her shoulder. All of the girls held one another crying for the beautiful princess.

"Mam-Mamoru?" everyone looked up, "Mamoru?" he lifted his head sharply and looked at Usagi. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him. "Mamoru, I missed you!" he held her and brought her to his chest in a loving embrace. "Why are you crying?"

"Usagi, will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, "Yes! Of course I will!"

**Epilogue**

Mamoru was pacing the hallway and stopped as he heard another scream. A few minutes later he looked towards the door as Rei walked out of it. She nodded, "You can come in now." He followed her into the chambers. Usagi was sitting up in bed perspiration dripping down her face.

"We'll take our leave, be sure to nurse soon Usagi," the girls stepped out to leave the couple alone.

Usagi smiled at her husband, "Would you like to meet your daughter?" he sat on the bed next to his wife and put his arm around her. He looked down at the small baby sleeping in her arms.

"I was thinking _Chibiusa_ would be a good name, what do you think Mamoru?"

"I think it's perfect," he looked to his wife, "I love you Usa-ko."

"I love you too Mamo-chan."

- 19 -


End file.
